


Miraculous Prompts: Identity Reveal

by ChaoticNeutral



Series: Tumblr Works [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Humor, Identity Reveal, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral
Summary: Prompt: Finding out that Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir was the worst thing that had ever happened to Marinette Dupain-Cheng.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Tumblr Works [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296284
Comments: 21
Kudos: 737
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	Miraculous Prompts: Identity Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> There’s how it sounds. There’s what they meant. And then there’s how I chose to portray it.

* * *

Honestly, she couldn’t even remember HOW she had discovered his identity.

She only remembered the aftermath.

Because Adrien Agreste being Chat Noir meant that every time her partner punned and she rolled her eyes, she was rolling her eyes at _Adrien_. That it was _Adrien_ punning in the first place. It was _Adrien_ trying and failing to be smooth. _Adrien_ who was a gigantic dork.

Every cheesy pickup line. Every attempt to flirt. The rose. The romantic dinner she hadn’t made it to because she was hoping for romantic ice cream with the very boy making her a romantic dinner!

It was _Adrien_ she had been rejecting all this time.

_Adrien_ she had turned down for himself.

_Adrien_ she had thrown across Paris and ohgodshewouldneverlivethisdown!

And _Adrien_ she had…

She froze.

Oh god.

She told Chat Noir she was in love with him.

She had confessed to Chat Noir.

Chat Noir was Adrien.

_SHE HAD CONFESSED TO ADRIEN!_

Okay.

It was okay.

It was cool!

So Adrien was Chat Noir.

She could handle this!

This just happened to be an akuma fight she was heading to.

Where she would meet up with her partner.

Who was Chat Noir.

Who was _Adrien_.

She was fine! She could act like she didn’t know! Marinette was Ladybug, after all! She’s hidden plenty of secrets! This won’t be a problem!

“You’re fashionably late to the party, m’lady.” Said Chat Noir.

Who was shirtless.

And in an impressive set of black and green swim trunks.

With cat ears and mask.

Who was _Adrien_ shirtless and in an impressive set of black and green swim trunks with cat ears and mask.

Ladybug let out a shriek.

(She would later learn that the akuma victim had apparently missed out on a beach trip and thus decided to bring the beach to Paris. Which was why people, including a CERTAIN PERSON, were running around in swimwear. This discovery would change nothing.)

The two faced down the akuma. Chat trying to manage without his suit and Ladybug trying to manage being around Chatdrien without his suit.  
  


As Ladybug, she forced herself to look at the akuma and ONLY the akuma.

Behind Ladybug’s mask, Marinette was a screaming panicking mess and **could not deal.**

It didn’t help that he still kept flirting with her and she was having a much harder time remembering why she wasn’t supposed to be happy about it.

The akuma was defeated and Chat’s full leather glory was restored thus denying the world and Marinette’s eyes the shirtless Adrien none of them were in any way ready for. ~~But she wanted, _oh did she want!_~~

Pictures and footage of shirtless Chat made their rounds on the Ladybug that night, and Marinette couldn’t look at a single one without remembering that was _Adrien_. As he was shirtless. _And FLIRTING WITH HER!_

This was it. This was how Ladybug died. Not by Hawk Moth, but by Adrien Agreste and his damned gorgeous looks.

  
How was she going to face him in school?

The answer: _she wasn’t._

She took to hiding under her desk, stating under no uncertain circumstances that she would not be coming out for the rest of the day, much to Alya’s confusion and amusement.

Alya, being the horrible traitor she was, assured Marinette that Nino told her Adrien was absent that day.

With a sigh of relief, Marinette dared to venture out from the safety of the school desk.

“Hi, Marinette!”

And fell straight into a trap.

She shrieked. Unfortunately, the exact same way she had as Ladybug the day prior.

Adrien froze, his eyes wide in shock. And then…recognition?

He smirked.

No.

_No._

She did not like that smirk!

“What’s the matter, m’lady?” He practically purred, making her legs melt.

Noticing the effect he was having, he leaned all the closer to her. “Cat got your tongue?”

She squeaked. He didn’t know, right?

Adrien’s grin widened. Oh yeah, he knew.

Yes, finding out that Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir was the worst thing that had ever happened to Marinette Dupain-Cheng.


End file.
